


If Things Go Right

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Because i know you love it, Bully!Louis, Eating disorder!harry, Enemies to Lovers, First Gay Kiss, Gay, High School, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Multi, Punk!Louis, Red-Haired Louis Tomlinson, WARNINGS:, eating disorder mentions, larry - Freeform, promp filled, self harm mentions, trigger warning, yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not again Harry thinks to himself. *shove*<br/>"Really Styles? No reaction? again? why can't I get in that pretty little head of yours?"</p><p>or that one enemies to lovers based off that great prompt where they kiss and suddenly Louis realizes what kind of rise he wanted from the adorable boy he had bothered since his first arrival at a new high school for year 12 all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Things Go Right

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this lovely prompt!  
> http://larryficprompts.tumblr.com/post/72255756636/highschool-au-where-harry-has-anxiety-and-doesnt-talk
> 
> highschool au where harry has anxiety and doesn't talk to anyone and louis is the new kid who gets popular fast, louis pushes around harry and starts to get annoyed that he never reacts to anything he does, so he ends up kissing him to try and get a reaction and they both end up liking it
> 
> Title from Ed Sheeran's Lego House! 
> 
> oh and i have not edited yet....

Harry was twenty minutes late for school and would have to run to class to make it. He was getting all his things out of his locker when....

Not again Harry thinks to himself. *shove* 

"Really Styles? No reaction? again? why can't I get in that pretty little head of yours?"

Harry just stared voidly thinking about his Chem homework. 

"Why are you so damn calm?" Louis growls, "I've been here for one month and everyone already loves me. You've been in this shitty little town for your whole shitty little life and no one gives a flying fuck about you." Louis heard foot steps and pulled back from his whisper. "Your real fucking lucky, this time Styles!" With a quick elbow to the gut Louis was gone. 

***

Harry had not felt the jab. Harry never did. Louis was one of the easier guys to deal with, everyone else was /always/ physical, Louis only rarely. He could somehow be whispering in his ear, pinning him to the lockers, but not a hair on his body touched a single one on Harry's. Harry decided it was because he was a vampire. definitely. Though to some one unlike Harry, Louis would have been the worst. The only guy to dig deep in Harry's soul with bitter invalidations and insults. Or at least he was the only one that tried. It never got to Harry. Harry learned to not feel it when people insulted him early on, because he insulted himself so much he grew immune to it. Harry learned to not feel it when people insulted him early on, because he insulted himself so much he grew immune to it. Harry learned to not feel it when people physically hurt him early on, because he physically hurt  himself so much he grew immune to it. He wore long jumper type sweaters everyday and everyone just though he was trying to be a hipster. He never let anyone see him change even his top in his family, they just assumed it had to do with being gay and in high school and weird, and maybe being a hipster, who knew? He wore tight black skinny jeans too, most every day. 

"Dinner!" His mom called. Anne had caught on to Harry's not eating early on. So he went. He only skipped meals when she wasn't there, as in every meal she wasn't there. 

***

Harry was on time today, he decided to get up early, maybe if they aren't alone in the hall today Louis will leave him alone. That did not work out, at /all./

"Hey there, pretty boy." Louis was suddenly hissing in his ear, again. Void eyes, blank stares. Louis was a control freak, with tattoos and red hair. It bugged the shit out of him he could not control Harry. Only if he knew Harry was gay. Louis would probably chop his dick off, just because, but Harry probably wouldn't care. 

"Baby, let's hit it!" Eleanor called to louis. Not because she cared, she just was not entertained. 

"I'm almost done with this fucker!" Lous snarled, even at his own girl. wow.

"I'm going. bye." Elenor ment it, she stolled off. _Sassy_  Harry would of thought to himself, if he wasn't void. If he was even paying attention. 

"I can't wait for the day I make you cry Styles." Louis said all too excitedly. wow. this was weird. and creepy. Louis chased his girl and left. that was that. time for Chem. 

***

Classes were good that day. As in Harry took notes and comprehended it all. He was a Straight A student. or should I say gay A student, or straight gay student?  (*sorry it is 3 am, so it is funny right now*) 

*Shove* 

This would be getting old if Harry wasn't void.

Louis began his usual means of torture, that Harry was clearly numb to, but this time Louis decided to touch. Louis grabbed Harry'd arm and punched himself with it. Weird. 

"How does that feel Styles? Hmmm?" Louis hissed. Louis looked at Harry's fist before going in for another-

"Harry..." Louis said in a calm voice, sweet, it caught Harry off guard. It sounded the way someone that actually loved him would say it. Like Gemma. Like Anne. Louis had rumpled his sleave down. Harry was never going to live this down. He would be put in a program. He knew how those worked. How they would adress his eating problems too.  _FUCK!_ thi-

Harry was interrupted by lips.

lips on his lips.

Harry stayed void. Louis pulled back.

but just for a mere second. 

repeat.

Harry came through.

Harry kissed back.

Louis pulled back.

repeat. 

Louis kissed Harry's wrists, both twice going back and fourth. 

"are you gay?" Harry mustered the first three words he has /ever/ said to Tomlinson.

"I didn't think so... I just wanted a reaction... but your lips are so much better than dainty girls' lips, and I bet they are better at /a lot/ of things." Louis whispered, his whole demeanor changed. 

Harry was good at reading people. He had to read himself, and he was hard to read. Other than the fact that boys made him feel nice when he looked at them, and his own blood, he knew nothing about himself. Hard to read, I know. 

***

Louis picked Harry up that morning, like most every morning these days, and drove his boyfrind to school. 

"See you at lunch, Curly!" 

Harry's scars have healed, and his ribs were a little more hidden. alls well that ends well. Things went right so they framed it, and put it on a wall. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ishiphappy.tumblr.com  
> if you care then lets talk.  
> please comment! 
> 
> the last line is also from Ed Sheeran's Lego House!  
> Rhanks for reading!


End file.
